


Déjeuner du matin

by psynis



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psynis/pseuds/psynis
Summary: Modifié du poème <> par PRÉVERT





	Déjeuner du matin

Il a rangé la tasse

Dans le sac 

Il a rangé les vêtements

Dans le sac avec la verre

Il a rangé l'échiquier

Dans le sac avec les vêtements

Il a fermé le sac

Avec le petit clé

Il s'est levé

Et il s'est approché de Raven

Sans me parler

Il a emmené Raven

Il a emmené l'autre

Sans me parler

Sans me regarder

Son chapeau sur sa tête

Il a mis son manteau de pluie

Parce qu'il pleuvait

Et il est parti

Sous la pluie

Sans un parole

Sans me regarder

L'école est vide

Seul moi qui reste

Il a pris mes jambes

Il a pris la chose qui m'est précieuse

Mais la dernière chose qu'il n'a pas prise

C'est _moi_


End file.
